wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 10, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The December 10, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 10, 2018 at the Pechanga Arena in San Diego, California. Episode summary Ruby Riott insulted Natalya with a Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart Table After The Riott Squad sent Natalya plummeting through a table last week – which resulted in a Tables Match between the former SmackDown Women’s Champion and the leader of The Riott Squad being announced for this Sunday at WWE TLC – The Queen of Harts vowed to teach her opponent a lesson in respect. And in an emotional address on Raw, she also dedicated her match on Sunday to her father, the late Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart. Ruby responded by emerging alongside Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan, calling Natalya a disgrace to her family and unveiling an insulting holiday gift for her pay-per-view opponent: a custom table featuring an image of “The Anvil.” Riott callously promised to put The Queen of Harts through it at Sunday’s pay-per-view to make father and daughter closer than ever. Bayley vs Alicia Fox Following Finn Bálor’s injury, Apollo Crews was announced as Bayley’s new partner for the WWE Mixed Match Challenge Semifinals showdown against Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox. But first, Bayley went one-on-one against Fox on Raw. When The Modern Day Maharaja and The Singh Brothers began to unfairly influence the tough matchup, Crews emerged to even the odds, and he and Sasha Banks took out Mahal and The Singhs, paving the way for Bayley to hit Bayley-to Belly for the major victory. Ember Moon vs Tamina Six days before she challenges Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey at WWE TLC, Nia Jax and Tamina joined Alexa Bliss in the ring, and The Irresistible Force unloaded with a verbal assault on The Baddest Women on the Planet, saying Rousey should come lay the title at her feet. When she’d heard enough, Rousey emerged ready to fight. Though Jax and Tamina exited the ring when The Rowdy One charged, they quickly regrouped and prepared to reenter for a 2-on-1 assault. Before they could execute their attack, however, Ember Moon emerged to stand at Rousey’s side prior to taking on Tamina in an impromptu bout. In the height of the bout that followed, Rousey neutralized Jax’s interference by hurling The Facebreaker over ringside barricade, opening the door for Moon to triumph with the Eclipse. Results * Singles Match: Bayley (w/ Sasha Banks) defeated Alicia Fox (w/ Jinder Mahal & The Singh Brothers) * Singles Match: Ember Moon (w/ Ronda Rousey) defeated Tamina (w/ Nia Jax) Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes